A Trip to the City
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: What starts as an innocent family get together soon ends up becoming one of the worst days Kendra Wilde will ever have. Story hopefully better than summary, Rated T for violence and mild cursing, R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy.


**Opening Statement:** And here we are again, it's always such a pleasure... and before I start singing like a giant robot lady with a serious case of OCD, I'm gonna say that this is another story with the Wilde Family, though this is another jump in the series time line... not by much, just try to understand what I'm doing here, okay? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia is the property of Disney.

* * *

 **A Trip to the City.**

It wasn't Kendra's first trip to the city, not in the slightest. Since the hybrid kit could remember, she's been in and out of Zootopia for many things; shopping, medical treatments, even the graduation ceremonies for her siblings, notably Jessica for her acceptance into the ZPD, as well as her brother Alex for graduating with honors from law school. Her other siblings had moved onto their chosen careers as well; Vanessa was now a five star chef, and while she was still working in a restaurant she had a dream of opening her own place.

Jason had simply taken a bachelors course in agriculture, his being a farmer meant he didn't need to have too many courses under his belt, and was guaranteed a place on his grandfather's farm to get more experience. Sasha had become an expert baker, and was working on setting up a Zootopian branch of Gideon's pastry shop for herself to run.

Joey had compiled his collection of notebooks into a manuscript he had titled "A Work In Progress", had it printed and published as his first major writing project, and already sales for the book were going through the roof. Sarah, meanwhile had achieved her goal of becoming a comedian, though along with her stand up routines she has recently taken up a role in an upcoming film.

Tyler had taken many courses in regards to technology, and had started a business for computer repair as well as started a blog where he explained how to fix small problems with their computers and smart phones. Kim had made it big in the fashion industry, her image plastered on magazines, billboards and even starred in video advertisements for new clothing items.

Back to the present now, Kendra was with her parents in Zootopia; as a family get together, Nick and Judy had informed their children that they were to have at least one day every year that they'd gather and have a family outing, and this time it was Jessica's turn to host. Kendra was excited to see her sisters and brothers again, well most of them, since Jason had become a farmer, he still lived at home, though had renovated his bedroom into a small apartment complete with a small fridge, a TV, and a couch bed, though he now had to pay board to stay in the house; wasn't anything personal, the other siblings had done the same while they were in the house still.

"So Judy, I was thinking that while we're here in the city, we could stop by the ZPD... you know surprise Jessica with a brief visit, see how she's doing." Nick said, as Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Nick, you know how Jessica feels about us seeing her at work... the last time we stopped in _you_ nearly got arrested for disturbing the peace!" Judy replied, Kendra chuckling at the memory; her father had dropped by in his work clothes and had asked to speak with Officer Jessica Wilde in regards to "something important", which turned out to simply be Nick asking his daughter about her Furbook update about her relationship status.

Judy sighed as she looked out the window, then groaned as Nick pulled the car into the ZPD parking lot, "Oh come on Carrots, isn't the job of a parent to embarrass their kids in public?" Nick asked, gaining a punch to his arm in response, "Behave yourself Nick! And Kendra- where the heck is Kendra?" Judy asked, Nick chuckling as he pointed to the main building.

"Oh hey there little kit! How's my favorite niece?" Ben asked, as Kendra giggled an hopped up onto the desk, "Oh, you know, the usual deal... say you wouldn't happen to have a blueberry filled in there would you?" Kendra replied, eyeing the box of donuts on the portly cheetah's desk, Clawhauser chuckling as he handed over a powdered donut, the hybrid kit licking her lips and taking a big bite out of it, giving herself a powdered sugar moustache in the process, "Oh God yes, I've missed this stuff! Going to have to have Sasha make these in her shop." Kendra purred, just as Jessica came out of the bullpen and face palmed upon seeing her sister with their Uncle, "Kendra! What in the name of Serendipity are you doing here- Oh God please don't say that Mom and Dad are-"

"Hey there Jess! How's my little cop doing these days?" Judy shouted from the door, Jessica sighing and letting her ears drop behind her head, all while Kendra continued to eat her treat, "She's worried you're going to embarrass her again, right Jessica?" Kendra asked, the tiny rabbit growling as she made the "cut-it-out" gesture with her paw, even as Nick chuckled and shook his head slightly, "Oh come on now... it's not like we're going to mention the time when you were first born how you-"

"NICK! That's a family moment that we DON'T share! You know that." Judy said, as someone in a large coat walked into the precinct, no one noticing as he pulled out a very familiar piece of equipment and took aim.

Luckily, Kendra was facing the door, and saw who this mammal was aiming at, her eyes widening as she realized it was her father. The next moment seemed to happen in slow motion; the assailant leveled the gun and started to pull the trigger, Kendra dropped her donut and leaped at full strength towards her father, the sound of the shot firing being heard just as the hybrid managed to knock Nick out of the way, only to end up taking a direct hit to her own neck from a blue pellet, the substance already burning her skin as the mammal in the coat cursed and tried to aim again, only to be knocked to the ground by Officer McHorn.

"KENDRA!" Judy screamed, as the hybrid got up and shivered, her movements jerky as she backed up, then dashed away, Jessica rushing after her sister in the hopes of keeping her from hurting anyone.

"KENDRA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, TURN LEFT!" Jessica shouted, the hybrid turning in the indicated direction and rushing into one of the interrogation rooms, the rabbit cop slamming the door shut and locking it, soon after wards hearing something crash inside, as well as her sister screaming inside the room _"GET THEM OUT! GET THE NIGHT HOWLERS OUT OF ME!"_ Kendra shouted from inside the room, Jessica quickly entering the observation room to keep an eye on her sister, gasping as she watched the hybrid slash her claws into the walls, throwing a chair into the locked door, and even flipping the table in the room over, but at the same time Jessica noticed something.

"She's still on two legs..." Jessica said to herself, though her voice was heard by the hybrid as her right ear twitched toward the one way glass, Kendra's head twisting to glare at the false mirror before she slowly stalked towards it, planting her paw to the glass and breathing heavily, "Please... help me... it burns!" Kendra growled, Jessica confused for a moment; in all the reports during the Night Howler incident, any mammal that got hit with the serum went completely feral, even her own mother had experienced their effects at one point, but Kendra was still somewhat lucid, able to speak and walk on her feet rather than all fours.

Then it hit her, Kendra was conceived with the help of Night Howler solution, perhaps her system was partially immune to the toxic components of the serum. Jessica then took out her radio and hit the button, "Clawhauser, get me Dr. Gordon Belmont, and get some Night Howler antidote!" Jessica said, as she holstered her radio and sighed, looking up at her sister and grimacing in sympathetic agony, Kendra was so out of it that her going full on savage would have been a blessing at this point, "Don't worry sis... help's on the way."

* * *

(ten minutes later)

"I came as soon as I could- my God..." Gordon said, as he saw the state of the hybrid kit in the interrogation room, Jessica pressing a button on the wall, "Okay Kendra, Dr. Belmont is here, you remember him don't you-"

"THE NIGHT HOWLERS! GET THEM AWAY... MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" Kendra screamed, Gordon covering his mouth and giving Jessica a shocked look, "You say she took a Night Howler pellet to the neck? And she's _still_ lucid enough to speak clearly?" Gordon asked, Jessica nodding her head and sighing, "I think it has to do with your hybridization procedure... since the Night Howler solution was used to induce Mom into being receptive to Dad's genetic material, I think a side effect is partial immunity to the straight serum." Jessica explained, as the two mammals watched Kendra clawing at her own head and screaming, Gordon observing and nodding his head, "Alright, I have the antidote ready... I'll go in there and see if I can-"

"If anyone is going in that room it's going to be me!" Nick shouted, having just entered the room with Judy in tow, the grey rabbit gasping at the sight of her hybrid daughter suffering the effects, even as Jessica shook her head, "No Dad, she may be lucid enough to speak, but that doesn't mean she won't hurt you-"

"THEN LET HER HURT ME! I'm not going to watch my daughter suffer, Gordon give me that antidote!" Nick shouted, the jaguar sighing and handing over the syringe, "You be careful, and don't take what she says to heart, for all we know she may be hallucinating in there." Gordon explained, Nick nodding and leaving the room, only for the family to watch the door to the interrogation room open and Nick to step inside.

"Well, Can't say I like what you've done with the place but-"

"Wh-who's there? Daddy is that you?" Kendra asked, shivering and twitching a bit as she dug her claws into the floor, Nick fighting the urge to rush over and hug his little girl; he's already learned that a savage bunny was hard enough to handle, he wasn't too keen on the idea of his daughter biting into him. Slowly Nick approached, trying not to startle his daughter in any way, managing to get within a foot of her before Kendra's head quickly turned to stare at him, her pupils dilated wide enough to tell Nick that she was indeed seeing something that wasn't truly there, "Kendra... little kit it's me... it's Daddy, I'm going to make you feel better so just stay still-"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Kendra screamed, as she leaped up and slashed her claws across Nick's shoulder, cutting the shirt open and leaving three red lines in their place, the fox yelping from the sudden injury before he rushed forward and stuck the needle into Kendra, pressing the plunger down and pulling the syringe out, tossing it away and attempting to exit the room. Kendra had other plans however, as she shrieked and launched herself into Nick's back, pinning him to the floor before she bit into his shoulder, causing Nick to groan in pain as both rabbit incisors and fox fangs dug into his shoulder.

"Kendra... you're hurting Daddy... please let me go." Nick said, Kendra's body trembling until she released Nick from her jaws, the fox getting up and holding his shoulder, hissing in pain before wincing sympathetically for his daughter, Kendra having slumped into the floor face first.

* * *

(Sahara Square Medical Clinic)

Kendra slowly came around and noticed two things; first of, her head hurt like crazy, and secondly her father was in a bed side chair with bandages on his shoulders, at first causing confusion before she remembered what had happened, "Oh no... Dad I'm so sorry..." Kendra said, guilty to the point of tears but just too groggy to actually go through the motions of crying, tears simply leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, Nick glancing towards her and rushing over to pull the hybrid girl into his arms, or as best as he could given that his shoulders were injured, "Calm own little kit, it's okay... but I'm gonna warn you that Judy is _probably_ going to give you the motherly lecture of how stupid it was for you to take the hit for me- actually, you know what, that was stupid, what were you thinking?" Nick asked, Kendra sighing and shaking her head, "I just panicked, I didn't want to see you going savage and hurting anyone... if I had known what it would do to me-"

"Kendra!" Judy shouted, rushing over and wrapping her arms around her child before patting her ears and kissing her all over the face, this having the nice effect of causing Kendra to giggle profusely, "Mom! Stop it- seriously Mom, any more and I'll go into a love induced coma," Kendra giggled, Judy sighing and nuzzling her daughter affectionately, even as Gordon entered the room, "Ah, you're awake Kendra, good, I need to discuss something with you three." Gordon explained, as Kendra got up from her hospital bed and stretched, "Yeah, what is it?" Kendra asked, Gordon sighing and looking to his clipboard, "It would seem that since you were conceived using the Night Howler solution, you have a partial immunity to the serum you got hit with today... tell me, do you remember _anything_ of your time under the influence?" Gordon asked, Kendra thinking back and shivering at the mental images she saw.

"I... I saw things that I can't really describe, only that they were terrifying." Kendra explained, as Gordon jotted down a note and nodded, "Alright, I say you're healthy, now go on, your siblings are out there waiting for you," Gordon explained, Kendra nodding as she exited the room with her parents, making her way to the waiting room and smiling at the sight. Kim was in one of her new summer dresses, and as always was on her phone texting someone, Jason was in his normal farm attire, an outfit similar to grandfather Stu, Alex was in a suit and speaking to Jessica, whom was still in her ZPD uniform, Vanessa and Sasha were both in a cook's apron, though Sasha's had the name of Gideon Grey's bakery on it, being a baker who also worked out front meant she had to represent the store, and she also had a box in her arms. Tyler was currently chatting with a snow leopard about their smart phone, informing them about how to fix something with it, while Sarah was trying to make light of the situation with one of her routines, Joey rolling his eyes and scribbling in a note book; he was currently writing down the major events of his family life for his new book that had yet to be titled.

The moment Kendra coughed was when all hell broke loose, nine rabbits turned their attention to the hybrid and rushed over, pulling Kendra into a group hug as they all told her how worried they were, Kendra giggling as she squirmed herself out of their grip and brushed herself off, "Okay, not that I don't appreciate the affection-"

"That's for sure, what with how that tail of yours is wagging," Sarah said, a bout of soft laughter being heard as Kendra willed her tail to be still. "Anyways, I'll answer any questions you guys have... on the condition that Sasha brought what I think is in the box there," Kendra explained, Sasha rolling her eyes and opening the box, "Blueberry carrot cake, with cream cheese icing, your favorite sis... and lucky for you, Gideon liked this recipe, and is selling it in his shop too." Sasha replied, Kendra licking her lips and purring.

* * *

(In the van)

After some clamoring and such, the entire Wilde family had gotten into the family vehicle, it was a seven seated van, though with it being fox sized it was easily able to seat all ten children in the back, plus Nick and Judy up front. "So kids... how's your days been?" Nick asked, smiling as kits started chatting about their jobs, "Well, I recently got an offer for a Playbunny shoot... but I declined the offer, didn't want to sully the family name-"

"You didn't want to piss off Mom, that's what it was Kim," Sarah shot in, the blue eyed doe glaring at her sister, "Not that at all Sarah; I wanted to be a fashion model, not a porn star." Kim replied, as Tyler shook his head and looked back to his phone, causing Jason to roll his eyes and chuckle, "Ty, how long do you spend _away_ from that phone of yours?" Jason asked, Tyler shrugging his shoulders and grunting, "About... eight hours a day? Give or take my work schedule," Tyler replied, Kendra sputtering a laugh out, "Ty, that's just long enough to sleep, how are you on your phone at work?" Kendra asked, as Tyler sighed and put his phone into his shirt pocket, "I don't always just use it for browsing and stuff, I use it for my taxes, keeping inventory in my shop... I'm not sure you're aware of this, but today's phones are basically a hand held computer," Tyler explained, Alex nodding his head and smiling.

"Yeah, but legally you can't have your phone out at work," Alex said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice before he became thoughtful and began to scratch his head between his ears, "Though I don't know if that applies to self owned businesses, I mean if you're the boss, then you can't really reprimand yourself for it-"

"Lighten up there Alex, we're all aware of how the law works... though Dad may not, seeing as he had twenty plus years of tax evasion," Jessica said, Nick's ears perking up at that little tidbit of info, "Where did you hear that Jess?" Nick asked, Jessica smirking and tapping her badge, "ZPD Officer, I can look back on previous files... I got curious about how you met Mom, I know _how_ it happened, but was wondering about the details... Mom hustled you good!" Jessica replied, Nick's face dropping into that same unimpressed expression as it had all those years before, taking a glance at his wife to find her smirking smugly at the memory, "Carrots, if I even hear you say it... I'm never doing "Mr. Fox" for you again," Nick growled playfully, Judy gasping in shock and covering her mouth with a paw, "Oh no, don't do that to me... I'd _never_ be able to handle it if my sweet, sultry _Mr. Fox_ were to be taken away..." Judy replied, a heavy flirtatious tone in her voice and causing Nick's face to warm up under his fur.

"Umm... Mom, Dad, we're right here you know," Joey said, Judy's ears dropping behind her head with a distinct reddish glow, Nick now wearing a smug grin on his muzzle, "Yeah Carrots, what are you trying to do? Give the kids pointers for when they-"

"OKAY! Moving on, so Vanessa, how's the restaurant business coming along?" Judy said, Vanessa sitting back and smirking, "Well, I have been thinking of opening my place near Sasha's bakery, perhaps even having a joint operation where I offer some of her desserts-"

"Not happening Vanessa, no offense but Gideon made me swear never to reveal his recipes to anyone, not even family... though if you insist, I'd be willing to let you have a go at my blueberry carrot cake... though last time you baked anything you nearly burnt the house down," Sasha replied, Vanessa glaring a moment before sighing, "Not my fault, you never said _anything_ about how flammable wax paper was," Vanessa explained, Sasha chuckling before shaking her head, "I figured you'd _know_ that the wax paper doesn't go outside the baking pan, I mean seriously who does that!" Sasha asked, Sarah grinning before she spoke, "Vanessa apparently," Sarah replied, giggling as she received a playful punch to the arm.

* * *

And there we have it, I know odd place to end the story, but I have a time schedule to keep. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, tell me what you think of it, and how you'd improve on the story if you feel it's needed. I'm gonna say the following of this series is amazing, and to think that it all started because I wanted to give a possible ending to Sprinkah's "This is What True Love Looks Like" comic. I thank you for the support, the constructive criticism, and most importantly, thanks for reading.

So, since I just gave a long winded ending note, I'm gonna say that I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE!


End file.
